


Finding Me Again (Draco Malfoy Love Story with Potter's sister)

by AbnegationDauntless



Category: Draco Malfoy/ Potter's sister, Harry Potter fanfictions, Trigger warning! If you are sensitive to self harm or suicide do not read
Genre: Draco Malfoy Love Story, F/F, F/M, HP - Freeform, M/M, Self-Harm, Sexual, explicit - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbnegationDauntless/pseuds/AbnegationDauntless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS TAKES PLACE IN 6TH YEAR OF HOGWARTS. ANNA OR ANNABELLA LILY POTTER CURRENTLY LIVES WITH THE PARKINSONS, PARKINSON MANOR. ANNA GOES TO HOGWARTS FOR THE FIRST TIME, GETTING HER ACCEPTANCE LETTER AFTER SHE IS DISCOVERED TO EXIST ONCE DUMBLEDORE COMES TO VISIT HER. SHE IS TOLD SHE HAS FAMILY OUT THERE, HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED. SHE WISHES TO BE PLACED IN SLYTHERIN. FOLLOW HER STORY AS SHE COMBATS SELF-HARM, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, AND DOMESTIC VIOLENCE. THIS IS A LOVE STORY WITH DRACO MALFOY I PROMISE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY THE CHAPTER MY LOVELIES! PLEASE READ THROUGH MY OTHER HARRY POTTER STORIES!! I REALLY LIKE THEM AND WISH FOR YOU TO READ THEM AS WELL AS THIS ONE!!

ANNABELLA POV  
"SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS PIG! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MARK ON THE PUREBLOOD NAME!" Aunt Caroline yells at me.

  
I fume up quickly. "DID YOU THINK I WANTED TO BE LEFT ON THIS DOORSTEP!? JUST BECAUSE WE ARE FAMILY DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAD TO TAKE ME IN!" I scream back at her.

  
"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT IN MY OWN HOUSE!" She bellows before hurtling towards me and slaps me as hard as she can muster across the face.

  
I stumble backwards slightly, holding onto my cheek that must be redder than my jet black hair. I stare at her, this has never gotten this far before, nor did I ever want it to go that far. Tears well up in my eyes out of fury and pain. "How dare you touch me like that," I say deathly quiet.

  
"I am the adult here, and I will not be disrespected in my own home, I have a family to take care of, so scram you worthless child," she spat.

  
I back up and run down the long hallways and down the many stairs to the basement, where my room lies under the many floorboards. "How can she just treat me like that?" I mutter to myself as I stand in front of the mirror and look at myself. Bruised, too skinny, hollow eyes, matted knee length jet black hair, sickly pale, making my bruises and cuts and burns on my arms stand out more than they should. And now framing my face is a fat red mark acrossed my face.

  
I curl up on my bed and cry to myself. It's quite sad how this is the only family I have left. Anyone other than this family would have been better than this. There is a patter of footsteps coming down the stairs. I already know what's coming. Pansy, my cousin, comes through the cellar door with her fists balled up and glaring daggars at me.

  
"You made my mother use her clean, pureblood hand on your filthy half-blood face just because you felt like it? You should be fucking greatful that she touched you with her clean hand!" She screams at me. "And now you're going to pay," she says, much quieter.

  
I nod at her, standing up and straightening my back. "Whatever you say ma'am," I respond.

  
"On your knees, you worthless piece of scum," she says, pointing to the floor that I've bruised my knees on so many times since I was 6 years old.

  
I get onto my knees and keep my hands behind my back. "Yes ma'am," I respond.

  
She walks towards me, circling me like I'm prey, and in her eyes, I am. She walks behind me and bends me over until my cheek lies against the cold stone floor. She squats down and takes out her wand. She waves it over my body, vanishing my clothes until I'm only in my black underwear and bra. She takes her well manicured nails and digs her nails into my neck, scratching roughly down my body, feeling the intense pain run down my back and leaving a slight trickle of blood on my back. "Worthless," she mutters.

  
She stands up and walks around me. She takes her clothes off until she stands in purple silk panties and bra with her expensive 3 inch heels clack against the floor. She squats down in front of me and watches me just lie there like her little puppet. She lifts my head by my matted hair and looks me in the eyes. She smacks my face down hard onto the ground, making sure to make my nose bleed slightly.

  
"Show me some respect for letting you see me you filthy half-breed," Pansy snarls.

  
I lift my head slightly and begin to kiss her heels, licking my way up her heel and back down her heel, leaving a shiny gleam to them from where some saliva I left behind. I suck slightly as I kiss her heels, making sure to do everything right to stop from getting another injury from her, even though I do it to myself all the time. "Thank you, ma'am," I whisper slightly.

  
"You better be thankful. Now smell me," she says, still gripping my hair painfully tight.

  
I quickly posistion myself right in front of her damp panties. I smell as deeply as I can even though it's disgusting. I smell several times before she yanks me back. "Don't you dare take more than you're allowed," she yells, taking her other hand and smaking the same spot her mother did.

  
I grunt in pain before recovering. "I'm sorry ma'am," I whisper.

  
She snarls slightly. "On the bed you fool,"

  
I stand up slowly, wanting nothing but to hide and burn myself. I slowly get onto the bed in the same posistion as I was on the floor. "Yes, ma'am, anything ma'am," I respond.

  
She huffs. She walks over to my closet, that holds all of her equipment of punishments that she used on me for years on end. She picks out her favorite riding crop that's made out of dragon skin, and it hurts like a bitch. She walks over to me and takes the crop to my back a few times, leaving me crying in pain. "That's right, show my how weak you are," she coos menacingly.

  
She moves to my ass, leaving red marks on me that shows more than my natural skin color. I cry out several times before she gets tired of it and undresses herself, picking my up by my hair and slaming me down on the bed, back first. She climbs on top of me, making sure to slowly cut off my air supply. "You won't get it back until you make me cum," she sings.

  
I'm quick to move, making sure to show how desperate I am for my air supply. I stick out my tongue and dip it onto her clit slowly and not meaningfully at all. She grunts slightly, rocking her hips, making sure that it's harder to reach her good spot, that way she hopefully suffocates me to death. I stick out my tongue farther and shove right up her hairy and tiny pussy. She then moans out loud before refraining herself. I wiggle around, loosing air quickly. She moans more and more, losing control of herself once again but seemingly not caring anymore. She cums hard, all over my face, making some of it run down my throat. "At least your good at something, bitch," she spits on my face before getting dressed and walking up the stairs with the sway of her hips.

  
I wipe the spit off of my face and spit out the cum I've managed to stop from going down my throat. I clean myself up and get dressed. I sit on the bed slowly, testing the soreness, it's bad but bearable. I sigh and stare at the walls, wishing something good could happen.

  
"POTTER!" Came Aunt Carolines voice booms from above.

  
I shoot up and scramble up the stairs with speed, knowing if I'm not fast enough, who knows what could happen to me. "Yes Aunt Caroline?" I ask sweetly, not wanting to draw anymore violence towards me anymore today or at all.

  
"There is someone waiting for you in drawing room 3," she says quietly, making sure to know not to cross any lines with her.

  
I nod tartly before walking slowly towards the drawing room. I slowly open the door and step inside. I close the door and see a older man with long grey hair and beard, half-moon spectacles, and a kind smile on his face. "You wanted me sir?" I ask him quietly, horsely.

  
"You can sit down, I don't bite," he responds. I instantly feel safe with this man.

  
I walk over to a chair and sit down on the very edge of it with my shoulders straight. "You wanted to see me?" I ask for the second time.  
"Yes, I wanted to give you this," he pauses and hands me a envelope from his robes.

  
I cock my head to the side but open it and scan through it quickly. My eyes widen as it reads:

  
_Annabella Lily Potter,_   
_You are here by accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft of Wizardry. The headmaster Albus Dumbledore is here to invite you to the 6th year of schooling, along with your brother Harry Potter, you are Annaballe Potter and it's time that you escape from the domestic violence of Parkinson Manor, where we insure your safety. We also provide you a other place to stay until school starts at the Dursley's house, where Harry will be expecting you tomorrow at 9:00 in the morning. There is a list of what you need for school on the other paper below this._   
_Signed by: Albus Percivil Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_   
_Back-up Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

  
My eyes shoot up to his waiting and expectant eyes. "Y-you know?" I ask, worried that someone is waiting on the other side of the door.

  
He nods his head sadly. "I know, and I'm here to rescue you, your brother is waiting at the Dursley's hosue, where you'll be staying for the time being until you go to school. I will warn you, it will be hard being in 6th year without the prior knowledge others had the past 5 years, but I'm sure you'll pull though just fine. After all, you are 16 years old, it is time to be who you truly are," Dumbledore tells me. "I assume you accept this invitation?" He asks.

  
"I do, whole-heartedly. But aren't they going to stop me from going?" I ask.

  
He shakes his head. "No, I'll make sure of that," he responds before standing up and looking me in the eye. "I will see you tomorrow, here in this drawing room at 9:00 Miss. Potter," Dumbledore says before a crack and he's gone.

  
I smile to myself. I'm free. I walk out of the drawing room with the letter tucked in between my waistband, where Aunt Caroline wouldn't dare touch me. I try to look worn down and beaten which I am, down to the cellar I call my bedroom. "I'm going to be just fine now," I whisper to myself as I start packing everything I own. I lay an outfit out that is my best, cleanest outfit I can manage. Once I'm free, I can get clothes that fit my style and aren't second-hand or at least things that they chose to buy me just to embarrass me. I lay out a baggy tan colored dress with a floral print that reaches down to my knees and the sleeves reach down to my elbows. The neck is a little low for my taste, but it's the best thing I own. I cannot believe that I have a brother!! I get out my white, slightly stained leggings, and a long baggy cardigan that will button up nicely over my dress, so that it hopefully hides my shame and my bruises. I brush roughly through my black hair and my half hazel, half emerald green eyes slightly dancing. I know my eyes are unique, and that's what makes me unique. I look at the clock and it's only 5:00 in the evening, which means It's time for dinner, but I won't eat, I don't want to eat. I sit on the bed, realizing I haven't looked through the rest of my letter at my school supplies. It reads:

  
_Uniform:_   
_Three sets of plain work robes (Black)_   
_One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear_   
_One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)_   
_One winter cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

  
_Equipment:_   
_1 wand_   
_1 cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)_   
_1 set of glass or crystal phials_   
_1 telescope_   
_1 set of brass scales_   
_STUDENTS MAY BRING AN OWL, A CAT, OR A TOAD_

  
_Books:_   
_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk_   
_Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage_   
_Confronting the Faceless_   
_A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_   
_Advanced Rune Translation_   
_Flesh-Eating Trees of the World_

  
That's quite a lot, how am I going to be able to get these items? I sigh and put the letter back in the envelope and decide to worry about that later. I flop back down on my bed and try to think of something to do to pass the time. I'm normally only allowed a shower twice a week, but maybe there is an exception? I stand up and get a towel out of my closet and sneak into the bathroom with my pajamas and shut the door quietly. I turn on the shower and step into the warm heat, immediately stinging all of my bruises, cuts, and burns. I hiss slightly before taking the bar of soap that's replaced once every 2 months and rub it all over my body, making sure to get all of the dried blood off of me, making me smell so much better than I usually do. I take the shampoo that costed 99 cents, which is almost the most expensive thing they've bought me. Ever. I sigh as the shampoo soothes my scalp and drips down over my face, making it cleaner than usual. It stings slightly from where Pansy decided to slam my face into the floor. I clean the blood off of my face before double checking any spots I missed before turning off the water and stepping out and into the steam filled bathroom with the dim lighting of only a single lightbulb hanging from the celing off of a chain. I brush through my tangles of hair and qucikly put it into a neat bun on the top of my head so I don't sleep ontop of it. I change into my ratty old white nightgown that reaches down to the floor and is way to big to fit my frame properly. I shudder slightly as my feet hit the stone floor. I put my towel in the hamper for the house elves to take care of once a month. I sit down on the bed and decide to stop trying to pass time and just go to sleep. But before I do that I quietly call out my favorite house elf that understands me, she's my friend.

  
"Smitty?" I call out in barely a whisper.

  
There is a crack and Smitty stands in front of me with a hopeful expression. "Mistress Annabella called me?" She asks in her squeaky voice, big blue eyes looking up at me.

  
I smile at her. "I need to ask you something, can you please wake me up at 8:00 tomorrow morning? And do you think it's possible that you steal some of Pansy's best makeup, a little bit of everything without her knowing? Without you telling her or anyone for that fact?" I ask her quietly, looking around the room to make sure no one else is in the room to hear anything.

  
"Smitty do anything for her friend Mistress Annabella! I won't tell anybody!" She says before a crack and she's gone.

  
I sigh at how much of a risk this is to ask a house elf, bound to their masters every command, she would have a hard time hiding this, and I could be seriously hurt.

There is another crack and Smitty wobbling slightly at the amount of makeup she's holding. It looks like Pansy has a lot of different good makeup products. "Smitty got you some makeup Mistress Annabella," Smitty says before placing them at my feet.

  
"Thank you Smitty, please wake me up at 8:00 tomorrow morning pleas," I respond, looking her in the eye.

  
She nods. "Anything for Mistress Annabella!" She says before disappearing again.

  
It's going to be okay. I think as I lay under the thin covers and fall asleep, trying to ignore the fact that I could be in trouble tomorrow morning.

 


	2. Chapter 2

ANNABELLA POV

  
       There is a crack just like lightening. I slowly open my eyes and sit up, looking through the dark room trying to get my eyes adjusted to the darkness. The only thing I think would be wise is to speak.

  
"Smitty?" I ask through the darkness, since there are no windows in this cellar that I call a bedroom it could be time to get up.

  
"Your alarm clock, Mistress Annabella," Smitty says with her wide blue eyes.

  
"Thank you Smitty. You may go now," I respond, getting up to turn on the only light I have here.

  
      There is another crack, dismissing Smitty. I find the light with my fingers, turning it on before moving towards my ratty no good clothes. I slide into my white leggings first, then my dress and my cardigan last. As I button my last button on my cardigan as I brush through my hair, putting it in a high ponytail and braiding it down my back and to my knees and throwing it over my shoulder and over my chest. I take some of Pansy's lipgloss and coat the light pink over my lips, smacking them slightly. I take some of her eyeshadow and coat my eyelids in a beautiful beige color and add a little mascara to it. I look myself in the mirror and sigh, I have bruises on my face and neck. I take some concealer and cover my bruises and then look at my hollowed out cheeks. Great, I cannot do anything about that, I look as presentable as I can possibly get. I grab my suitcase and shove all of the makeup in there and seal it back again.

  
"Smitty?" I call out.

  
There is a crack and Smitty stands before me. "Mistress Annabella called me?" She asks me with her big blue eyes staring back at me.

  
"Yes, I need you to go up to Pansy's room and gather as many of her good clothes as you can without her noticing anything is missing. And do not tell anyone anything got it?" I ask her with a thoughtful but stern expression.

  
"Yes, Mistress Annabella, anything," she says before she bows and disappears.

  
I sigh before getting on my knees and sliding under the bed so I can get my 'first aid kit' with all of my razors, lighters, and bandages. I pick it up and slide it into my suitcase and zip it back into place. There is another crack, telling me that Smitty is back with the clothes that I wanted. "Smitty got 3 outfits and shoes Mistress Annabella!" Smitty says, lying each outfit out on the floor for me to examine.

  
      My eyes light up when I realize that she also got my better undergarments. I scan through the outfits. A black knee length skirt, a emerald greel long sleeved sweater that is so tight that you can see all of the curves that my clothes hide, knee length socks with black converse. The second outfit is black skinny jeans, a slightly baggy dark purple t-shirt with ruffles going down the shirt right past my bust, black 2 inch ankle booties, and a black leather jacket. The third outfit is a knee length hot pink dress that flows, and only sticks to my body from the shoulders down to my belly button and from there it flows out towards my knees in beautiful white lace on top of the hot pink, a white pair of clean and beautiful lace leggings, all white flats with hot pink bows on the top. Smitty got my 3 pairs of lingerie. The first pair is a cherry red set with black lace on the bottom of the push up bra that surprisingly fits me to perfection and makes my breast look more amplified, the panties have black lace covering every inch of them and they look like they'll show off more than what I have. The second pair is a cear white pair with a silver heart chain adorning the very middle of the bra and the chain goes all the way down and hooks onto the panties, making it a one piece lingerie. The back of it has a silver heart chain going down the middle as well. I smile at that one, I kinda like it. The third pair of lingerie is a dark bottle green with white lace all over both push up bra and the boy shorts, leaving it looking beautiful and expensive. I pick all of these things up and stuff them into my suitcase as well before turning to Smitty.

  
"I want you to come with me, but I know you might not want too. But I want to ask you something, do you want another job somewhere I know you will never be hurt and you won't have to lie?" I ask her with a serious expression.

  
She bobs her head slightly. "I would love to be somewhere else, somewhere I'm wanted!" She chirps happily. But then her face becomes one of horror, "but what if I'm not wanted?" She asks, her taking her head and banging it against my knee.

  
I stop her. "You will always be wanted to me," I respond before kissing her soft grey cheek.

  
She looks up at me with her big watery eyes and she smiles a welcoming smile. "Thank you so much Mistress Annabella," she says quietly. "But it is 8:57, you should get up to the drawing room. Everyone is still asleep," Smitty tells me.

  
"Come on then," I respond, gripping Smitty's arm and going up the stairs with her.

  
      I tiptoe through the hallways with my suitcase and Smitty in my arms to drawing room 3 as quietly as possible. I crack the door open slightly, putting Smitty in there first before my suitcase and then myself. I close the door and sit down on the couch silently waiting for Professor Dumbledore to come and collect me so I can get out of this place. There is a crack and there stands Dumbledore in front of me, smiling kindly at me.

  
"Are you ready, Annabella?" He asks me politely.

  
I nod my head. "I was hoping that Smity could have a job? Do you have any posistions open?" I ask him. "For anything? She is being abused as well and I don't want her to stay here without me, we protected each other," I respond, looking at Smitty before staring back up at him.

  
He smiles. "What a big heart you have. I do have a posistion in the kitchens in Hogwarts if she would like that?" He asks Smitty.

  
Her eyes widen. "I would love that job! But I am no free yet," Smitty says, looking down at her tiny bare feet.

  
I smile slightly. I open my suit case and pull out a pair of bright yellow baby socks that I asked her to shrink a couple of times in the wash so they would fit her. "Here Smitty, you are no free," I respond, sitting her down and pulling the socks over her cold feet.

  
Her eyes twinkle slightly, looking at me with a big toothy grin. "Thank you Mistress Annabella!" She says happily.

  
I shake my head. "You don't have to call my Mistress Annabella anymore. You can call me Anna now, we're equals as we always have been," I respond, helping her up with my hand.

  
Her eyes widen. "Equals," she whispers, trying out the word. "Equals!" She giggles happily as she wraps her ams around my knees.

  
"We shall be going now, before your guardians wake up," Dumbledore says, looking at the door before looking at me again. "Now if you will take my arm and Smitty my robes we shall be off," Dumbledore says, holding out his arm for me.

  
      I take his arm and watch as Smitty walks goofily across the drawing room, trying out her new socks. She grips onto his robes and we disappear. It feels like I'm being sucked through a tube that is way to small for all three of us plus a suitcase to fit into but somehow it managed. I just decided wheather or not I was going to vomit before I crash onto my feet hard, but I don't feel it as the adrenaline pumps through my veins and my heart pullulating (It just means that you can feel your heart thumping) against my chest. I look around and see almost identical looking houses that are much smaller than the Parkinson manor. I furrow my eyebrows and stare around and down the street. I've never been outside before! It's actually kind of nice, feeling the sun against my pale skin, making me look like I'm part albino, feeling the warm air rustle my dress, making my slightly overly hot but I do not dare to take my cardigan off or roll the sleeves up and showing what happens behind closed doors. I stare around the place, noticing how everything looks so similar it almost looks as if I'm looking at a mirror that covers every inch of the world.

  
"Where do I go?" I ask, turning towards Dumbledore.

  
"Number 4 Privet Drive," he responds, pointing down the street.

  
"Thank you," I respond before turning to Smitty. "I'll see you soon," I respond, bending over and hugging her before straightening and walking slowly towards Number 4 Privet Drive.

  
I wander down the street but not that far as I bump into someone. I quickly look up and I'm about to apologize until the person snaps.

  
"Watch where you're going, kid," this bigger teenaged boy tells me, staring me in the eye with dislike already.

  
"I'm sorry, I'm looking for number 4 Private Drive?" I ask.

  
His eyes widen and then narrow. "Why would you want to know where that is?" He asks, eyeing my suitcase.

  
"I'm looking for my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon," I respond quietly, looking him in the eyes though.

  
"They don't have a niece," he huffs before walking away from me.

  
I glare at his back before continuing my journey towards number 4 Private Drive. I stand in front of the door before knocking ever so slightly. The door cracks open and there stands a tall but bony, much like I am woman with short dark brown curls and a stern expression on her face. "You must be Annabella?" She aks me.

  
I nod my head with a small smile. "That would be me. Are you Aunt Petunia?" I ask her.

  
She nods slightly before standing back and letting me through the door and into what I could only assume as the living room. I stand there, not knowing what to do. "Where do you want me to put my suitcase?" I ask her quietly and looking anywhere but at her.

  
"Upstairs in the last room to the left," she answers pointing upstairs and staring at me.

  
      I nod before turning to walk up the stairs. I wander down the hallway until I come to a stop in front of the door that she was talking about. I knock slightly just to make sure that no one was in there.

  
"Come in," came a surprised voice from inside.

  
       I open the door shocked for a moment before I turn it into a mask of indifference, closing the door behind me and staring around the light filled room, setting my suitcase beside the door and walking closer to the black haired boy with pale skin. I stand there, unsure of what I should do. He hasn't looked up from feeding a pet owl. I clear my voice slightly.

  
"Harry?" I ask unsurely.

  
His head snaps up. He turns towards me slightly, scanning my face before a grin breaks out on his face. "Annabella?" He asks curiously.

  
I nod my head slightly. "Yes," I respond.

  
He walks towards me and embraces me. I flinch slightly, neither used to it and a little in pain. He steps back with a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry," he responds.

  
I shake my head. "You didn't do anything," I say, scratching the back of my neck nervously.

  
"It's going to get hot in this house after a while, you might want to take off that cardigan," Harry says, scratching the back of his head as well.

  
I shake my head. I'm alright," I respond, already feeling the heat on my arms and my forehead cloudy with sweat.

  
He furrows his eyebrows. "Okay, well you'll be sleeping here with me for the next few weeks until school starts," he responds, pointing at a bed on the other side of the room parallel to Harry's.

  
I nod. "Thanks," I say before picking up my suitcase and sliding it under my bed and siting on it slowly, I'm far passed used to the scratchy fabric of cheap blankets. I sigh and crack the window open slightly more and look out at the identical houses from across. "Has it always been like this?" I ask him, staring at the fully risen sun and at the grasses that look cut too close or not close enough, but somehow ours looks perfect.

  
"I don't what you mean," he answers.

  
"Has it always been this perfect and such a small community?" I ask him, turning towards him.

  
He sighs. "Yeah, nothing ever changes around here,"he responds. "So where did you come from?" He asks me.

  
"I came from Parkinson Manor further into London where there are secluded pathways, but I've never been outside before, I've always been shoved into a cellar where my bedroom is," I respond, looking out as I answer.

  
There was quiet for a few moments before he speaks. "Are the Parkinsons family?" He asks slowly.

  
I nod my head. "Yeah, apparently after our father died in a car crash he had a sister, Caroline Potter, but she married and took the name Parkinson," I reply, looking at the burly man that I bumped into on the street enter the house.

  
"You don't know?" He asked me.

  
I turn towards him. "I don't know what?" I ask him with my eyebrows furrowed.

  
"Our parents didn't die in a car crash, they were murdered by Voldemort," Harry says, looking my in the eye with indifferece in his eyes.

  
I freeze. That cannot be possible, they would never hide something like that from me, knowing it would have a huge bad impact on me! They would want to laugh at me telling me how much of an orphan I am! "How do you know that?" I ask him quietly.

  
"The first time that I figured out that I was a wizard, someone told me that they were murdered and we were celebrities for being alive. The girl and boy who lived," Harry says, standing beside me. "Have you ever wondered where you got that scar?" He asks me, brushing his fingers lightly over the heart shaped scar on my hand. I fold my thumb to move the skin a little to show him better.

  
"I've always wanted to know where I've gotten it but- never mind," I respond quickly.

  
He furrows his eyebrows but shakes it off. "Voldemort had given these scars to us," he responds, showing me his lightening bolt scar.

  
"But why are we living and our parents aren't?" I ask him.

  
"Because our mother casted a strong spell unknowingly over us before she died. Her love is what protected us," he responds.

  
I sniff the air before turning my head towards the smell. "Something or someone doesn't smell too nice," I respond staring at the door.

  
He smells around the room before his eyes land on the door. "That would be Uncle Vernon," he responds, pointing to the thundering footsteps down the stairs. "Not a nice man either," he adds.

  
I frown. "Is anyone in this household besides you a friendly person to talk to?" I ask.

  
He shakes his head. "Afraid not," he responds.

  
At least this is better than the Parkinson manor... "So what do you do to pass the time?" I ask.

  
"I owl my friends," he responds, pointing to his pet owl which I soon learn is Hedwig.

  
"I have no friends," I respond shady.

  
"You have no friends? Then what do you do to pass time?" He asks me.

I splutter for a few moments. "I don't think I can tell you what I do to pass time," I respond looking at the floor.

  
"Could it be that bad?" He asks.

  
Yes. "Not really, I just don't know how well you'll take it," I respond.

  
"Try me," he says, sitting on his bed and looking at me.

  
      I sigh, here goes nothing. I slowly unbutton my cardigan and slide it down my shoulders and let it pool on the bed. I roll up my sleeves to show him more of the bruises, burns, cuts, and welts. I then slide off my leggings and roll up my drees up to mid-thigh, showing him all of the bruises, burns, cuts, and welts there. I take make-up remover and take off my concealer, showing him my bruises on my face. I sit down on the bed slowly, still slightly sore.

  
"I'm being abused Harry, that's how I've alway involitarily spent my time," I respond.

  
He looks lost and I don't blame him. He stands up and crosses the room, out the door and into the bathroom that I've learned where that was. He comes back with peroxide, bandages, and a wash cloth. "How long has this been going on?" He asks me.

  
"Ever since I was 4 and I was able to hide the pain," I say. "12 years I've spent in the cellar being beaten and abused, Physically, mentally, and emotionally," I say, tears rimming my eyes. "I've never eaten much at all, I'm too fat to want to eat anything," I respond.

  
He stares at me like I'm dumb. "You are not fat, you're skinnier than me and way skinnier than some of my friends and they are thin," he says.

  
"They always called me pig and fat," I respond.

  
"Are you going to trust the people who beat you into submission?" He asks with a stern look on his face.

  
"I deserved every single kick to my ribs, you know that," I respond.

  
He stops what he was doing. He walks around me and sits on the bed next to me. "You never deserve something like that," he says, gripping my head and staring into my eyes.

  
Tears fill my eyes once more. Best not to argue with him and just lie. "You're right," I respond.

  
He smiles. "Good," he says before turning back to my wounds and stinging the crap out of me.

  
"DINNER!!!" Came Aunt Petunia's voice from down stairs.

  
     I slip the cardiagan on more carefully and my leggings back into place. I button everything up again before adding more concealer on my face to hide the bruises and then following Harry down stairs for dinner.

  
      I sit at the edge of the table right besides Harry, staring at the plate filled with pork, mashed potatoes, and corn. I crinkle my nose before playing with my food slightly, making it look like I'm going to eat something.

  
"Are you okay?" Aunt Petunia asked slowly, as if she's just getting used to the sentence.

  
"Yeah, it's just I don't really eat," I respond, looking down at my plate again and sipping on my water.

  
"Anorexic?" She asks.

  
I shrug. "I don't know exactly, it's just I've never been to the doctors before or outside at all for that matter, maybe that's why I look part albino," I respond.

  
There were a couple of snorts coming from the other end of the table. Harry and the bigger boy where smiling slightly. "Funny kid," he responds looking at me.

  
"What do you mean you've never been outside before?" She asks me.

  
I sigh. "I never went outside as a kid. Where I stayed, I had a bedroom with no windows or any source of light except for a lamp," I respond. "They never let me outside," I shrug.

  
"Well here you are allowed to be outside if you want to, it might be good for you to go outside," Aunt Petunia smiled a knowing smile.

  
"What is that green stuff out there called again?" I ask her, looking at her seriously.

  
This time there was a judgemental snort from the boy. "It's grass dimwit," he responds before returning to his food.

  
I turn my attention to him before speaking. "Maybe if you showed a little more respect to me you wouldn't have such a big ego moron, it's not a good look on you," I snap.

  
This time there was an amused chuckle right besides me. Harry is holding back his laughter. "Funny," he mumbled.

  
"I think that maybe I should take you to a doctor?" Aunt Petunia suggests.

  
"I don't want to casue trouble, really, I'm fine, see," I say sticking a forkful of pork in my mouth before chewing slightly and then waiting for her satisfied stare to fix on her own food before spitting it out in the napkin.

  
"I saw that," she says looking up at me.

  
I blush. "I really don't eat," I respond pushing my plate towards the middle of the table. "Once you're all finished I can do the dishes?" I suggest.

  
They all stop eating, even Uncle Vernon who did a pretty damn good job of pretending I didn't exist to look up at me. "What?" I ask.

  
Aunt Petunia looks at me. "Aren't you a w-w-witch? 't you want to use.... m-m-magic?" She stutters.

  
I think over the question. "I'm not a witch yet, I got excepted into Hogwarts yesterday for 6th year with Harry, but I need to get my stuff and I don't know how I'm going to pay for it. And I can't use magic, I'm underage and I don't really know any. Plus I don't have a wand," I reply slowly, looking at her expressions change.

  
She blinks and then her face turns into a mask of indifference. "I don't think you should do the dishes, you can just do whatever," she says, waving it off.

  
I shrug before turning back to playing with my food.

  
I sit on the bed staring out the window again when Harry comes in happily. He comes over to me and sits down besides me.

  
"You know how you wanted to go and get your school things? Well one of my friends Hermione, she wants to meet you and take you to get your school things with me," he says.

  
"When exactly? I don't want to bump into the Parkinsons," I say.

  
"Tomorrow at noon I believe, she is going to pick us up with her parents by appariation, they will be in here at 11:58," Harry says, looking at me with enthusiasm.

  
"That sounds wonderful! I should shower if I'm allowed?" I ask.

  
"Go ahead, all the things you need with be in the bathroom," Harry says, leaving to give me privacy.

  
      I wait for him to close the door before turning and pulling my suitcase out and picking out grey sweat pants with holes in them, a black long sleeved shirt with stains on it, and my 'first aid kit' with all of my razors and lighters in it. I walk out of the room with my 'first aid kit' under my clothes before closing the door of the bathroom and locking it. I sit down on the counter top and take out a razor. I cut zig zagged lines across my skin, causing blood to drip down my arms, I then take a lighter and hold it under my skin until the searing pain has become too much that I almost whimper in pain and no one can hear me, I cannot allow that. I put all of my things away and then turn on the shower on as cold as I can go and stand under it, making my cuts and burns go numb. Once I'm out of the shower I change into my pj's and hide my first aid kit under my dress before leaving and entering the bedroom and secretly putting my 'first aid kit' away before crawling into bed and falling asleep a lot better since I know I'm safe here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna's dress: http://www.adoredvintage.com/images/dresses/vintage1970stanfloralbohemiandress.jpg  
> Anna's scar: http://www.whiteinktattooscenter.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/white.jpg  
> Anna's cuts: http://farm6.static.flickr.com/5087/5265906299_05be070ed5_m.jpg  
> Anna's burns: http://www.theexperimentalgourmand.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/Burn-on-arm.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Anna's bedroom: http://www.terrysfabrics.co.uk/blog/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/orange-basement-ideas-13.jpg
> 
> Anna's Hazel green eyes: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/5/50/Hazel_green_eye_close_up.jpg
> 
> Anna's knee length jet black hair: http://home.chinalonghair.cn/picture/UploadFiles_2693/201307/2013071412494811.jpg (BTW: She is like 5'8 so she's really tall.


End file.
